viajando para os tempos atuais
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: Na época medieval, o exército dos sete revive novamente, e decididos a se vingarem de InuYasha, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu e Kyokotsu acabam seguindo o meio-yokai até um certo poço na floresta... EM HIATUS
1. Vamos nos vingar!

O exército dos sete em: viajando para os tempos atuais

Resumo: meu 1º fic de Inu-Yasha... Na época medieval, o exército dos sete revive novamente, e decididos a se vingarem de Inu-Yasha, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu e Kyokotsu acabam seguindo o meio-yokai até um certo poço na floresta e quando entram nele... viajam até a época atual! E agora? O q estes 7 vão aprontar na época atual? Será que eles ainda vão ir atrás do Inu-Yasha ou vão dar uma passeadinha por aí? Leiam e descubram! (Acho eu q tá melhor q o resumo...)

Cap 1: vamos nos vingar!

Na época do Japão feudal tudo estava em ordem, agora que Naraku fora derrotado, e a jóia de quatro almas parecia ter desaparecido... mas em uma noite tranqüila em um certo local onde um montinho de ossos e terra estava com uma alabarda fincada a jóia misteriosamente apareceu novamente. Esta estava fragmentada e um fragmento se deslocou com vento, ficando assim sobre os ossos.

Então do fragmento saiu um brilho muito forte que envolveu a terra e os ossos e um clarão iluminou toda a área próxima. Logo depois desse clarão a terra e os ossos se tornaram o corpo de um homem, que lentamente abriu os olhos.

Homem: onde estou? O que aconteceu? Lembro que fui morto novamente quando aquele maldito do Naraku tirou os fragmentos do meu corpo...

O homem se levanta e logo vê ao seu lado os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas.

Homem: beleza... eu vou poder ressuscitar os meus companheiros! Hehehe

O homem se levanta. um pequeno detalhe: ele está sem roupa! Ele pega a alabarda e vai se direcionando para uma cabana, que provavelmente era onde morava antes de morrer. Logo se veste e consegue comida para se alimentar (N/A: saco vazio não para em pé! '')

O homem era um belo rapaz de longos cabelos negros, que ele prendeu em uma trança, tinha olhos tão negros quanto seus cabelos e uma tatuagem de cruz na testa.

Homem: agora preciso encontrar os cadáveres dos meus companheiros e ressuscitá-los! E eu encontrarei todos ou não me chamo Bankotsu

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia no vilarejo da vovó Kaede:

A noite era de festa. Todos comemorando o fim de Naraku e o desaparecimento total da jóia de quatro almas, até mesmo um casamento ocorria!

Dois jovens apaixonados, um monge e uma exterminadora de yokais estavam finalmente se casando em uma linda cerimônia. Apenas uma garota, apesar de aparentar estar feliz, não estava, esta era Kagome, uma estudante de colegial que viajou até aquela época e ajudou a recuperar os fragmentos da jóia. Ela teria, agora que tudo acabou de voltar para sua época e retomar a sua vida, e não poderia mais voltar... isso a deixava triste, pois ela acabou por se apaixonar por Inu-Yasha, o meio-yokai que a acompanhou na jornada para recuperar os fragmentos da jóia, mas mesmo assim era preciso que voltasse e tudo então ficaria como deveria ser.

Inu-Yasha: Kagome... pq não está se divertindo? O.o

Kagome: mas eu estou me divertindo!

Inu-Yasha: tá não eu conheço essa sua cara

Kagome: tá não tô mais me divertindo pq vc veio aqui me amolar, mas eu vou ficar bem melhor c vc sair daqui!

Kagome pesava que quanto menos visse a cara do Inu-Yasha naqueles dias, menos sofreria ao ir embora, por isso queria que ele não ficasse tão grudado nela, ele não devia saber que ela estava indo embora, ou então poderia acabar tentando a impedir.

Inu-Yasha: não saio não!

Kagome: Senta! Senta! Senta! Senta! Seu idiota! e sai bufando

Inu-Yasha: ai... TT

Sango: ué Kagome? Não está se divertindo? O que há vc tem algum problema?

Kagome: ah não Sango, não se preocupe eu só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça... vou pedir pra vovó Kaede fazer um chá que eu fico boa logo, logo! '

Sango: ah então está bem, mas vc sabe que qualquer coisa pode me contar que sou toda ouvidos!

Kagome: sei...

A noite transcorre tranqüila no vilarejo, bem, tranqüila na base do possível quando há uma festa que dura até o amanhecer...

Durante esta noite, Bankotsu foi por todos os arredores do monte Hakurei à procura dos ossos de seus companheiros. A 1ª ossada que achou tinha uma espada meio curva fincada, além de um quimono tipicamente feminino junto aos ossos e a espada

Bankotsu: esse aí só pode ser uma pessoa! coloca o fragmento no pescoço da ossada e junta um pouco de terra do local junto levanta-te meu irmão!

Os ossos, a terra e o fragmento se tornaram uma forte luz e então a luz tomou a forma de um corpo. O homem lentamente abriu os olhos e olhou a figura na sua frente.

Homem: irmão Bankotsu!

Bankotsu: Jakotsu, maninho!

Jakotsu era um rapaz de cabelos negros quase de mesmo tom que os de seu irmão, embora um poquinho mais claros, olhos escuros como os cabelos, mas meio que puxando para um verde-escuro e com tatuagens abaixo dos olhos, que desenhavam um tipo de triângulo pontiagudo em seu rosto, que ocupava as suas bochechas. Jakotsu logo percebeu que estava sem roupas, mas se vestiu com as roupas que ali se encontravam e prendeu seus cabelos em um típico penteado feminino.

Bankotsu: Jakotsu, vamos sair daqui, ainda temos que encontrar os ossos dos nossos companheiros!

Jakotsu: vc vai ressuscitar o irmão Renkotsu tbm?

Bankotsu: n se preocupe eu sei o q ele fez afinal fui eu q matei ele, mas ele faz parte do nosso exército dos sete... eu não vou deixar ele te matar de novo irmão! Pode ficar tranqüilo quanto a isso!

Jakotsu: ah obrigado irmão querido!

Bankotsu e Jakotsu procuram mais um pouco e logo encontram um amontoado de ossos e também um lenço branco, além de roupas...

Bankotsu: são os ossos do Renkotsu... Bankotsu coloca o fragmento no pescoço do esqueleto e joga terra em cima. acorda logo Renkotsu!

Novamente tudo brilha e os ossos, a terra e o fragmento se juntam formando o corpo de um homem, que também tinha tatuagens no rosto, mas diferente das de Jakotsu as de Renkotsu vinham como faixas da parte inferior do queixo até acima dos olhos, na sua testa. No centro da testa havia um símbolo estranho também tatuado. Renkotsu era careca e tinha olhos castanhos.

Renkotsu: onde estou? A última coisa que me aconteceu foi que eu senti o golpe do Bankotsu e eu tinha morrido de novo... ir...irmão Ba...Ba...Bankotsu?

Bankotsu: levanta logo Renkotsu! Espero q vc tenha aprendido a lição e não tente mais nada... ouviu? ò.ó

Renkotsu: mas como e pq?

Bankotsu: vou ressuscitar todos de novo com a jóia mas dessa vez se me traírem não terão mais essa misericórdia!

Renkotsu: ... se veste rápido

Bankotsu: vamos temos que achar os ossos dos outros!

Jakotsu e Renkotsu seguiram Bankotsu procurando vestígios de outro dos membros do exército dos sete

logo os três encontram ossos e grandes estruturas metálicas quebradas como se tivesse acontecido uma explosão.

Bankotsu: põe o fragmento no crânio e joga terra em cima levanta-te Ginkotsu! Recomponha-se e logo que ainda temos que achar mais três membros do nosso exército!

Dito isso a estrutura tratou de recompor-se e formar a estrutura de um corpo de um homem até a cintura preso em uma estrutura de metal, um canhão nas costas e grandes rodas de ferro para locomover-se. Esse era Ginkotsu, um de seus olhos obviamente não enxergava, e era escondido por um tapa-olho e obviamente sua boca também não estava muito melhor... ( N/A: eu não sei fazer uma descrição muito detalhada, então... quem não conseguir imaginá-lo é melhor ler o mangá 51 de Inu-Yasha e idem para os outros membros do exército dos sete! '')

Bankotsu: vamos logo toma carona no Ginkotsu

Renkotsu e Jakotsu fazem o mesmo

mais tarde ao pé do monte Hakurei...

Bankotsu encontra uma ossada e garras de material muito resistente adaptadas pata serem presas no punho de um ser humano. Junto havia roupas...

Bankotsu: este deve ser o Suikotsu... coloca o fragmento no pescoço da ossada e joga terra em cima

Os ossos e a terra brilham e tudo se une ao fragmento, formando o corpo de um homem...

Suikotsu era um homem de cabelos negros e olhos também negros. Em seu rosto haviam tatuagens parecidas com as de Jakotsu, mas as dele vinham das orelhas raízes dos cabelos e parte inferior do queixo, eram três de cada lado e acabavam nas bochechas dele. Logo ele se vestiu e olhou confuso para Bankotsu.

Suikotsu: irmão Bankotsu? Como eu voltei a vida de novo?

Bankotsu: com outro fragmento da jóia mas deixemos de conversa, precisamos encontrar mais duas ossadas esta noite...

Mais algumas horas se passaram até que finalmente encontraram os ossos de mais um cadáver, que junto tinha alguns potes de gases venenosos fechados e... roupas

Bankotsu: põe o fragmento e joga terra em cima Acorda-te Mukotsu

Uma luz envolveu a terra se os ossos e um corpo se formou. Mukotsu tinha olhos castanhos e não tinha cabelo. Era de baixa estatura, bem mas baixo que os seus companheiros. Tinha tatuagens em seu queixo parecidas com as de Suikotsu. (N/A: Pode-se dizer q era feio pra caramba)

Mukotsu: o que aconteceu? Onde estou? Irmãos!

Bankotsu: vamos logo Mukotsu, temos de ressuscitar o Kyokotsu...

Mukotsu se veste e logo todos vão à procura dos ossos de Kyokotsu

depois de muito tempo, está quase amanhecendo quando eles encontram a ossada de Kyokotsu...

Bankotsu: coloca o fragmento e joga terra em cima levanta Kyokotsu! Seja bem vindo de volta à vida!

Kyokotsu: ahhh irmão... o que aconteceu?

Bankotsu: novamente te ressuscitei com um fragmento da jóia e agora que estamos todos reunidos, vamos nos vingar do maldito do Inu-Yasha e seus amigos!

Todos: Isso!

Jakotsu: ahhh Inu-Yasha nos veremos de novo!

Depois disso os integrantes do exército dos sete vão procurando pistas de onde foi Inu-Yasha, e depois de muito tempo encontram o vilarejo da vovó Kaede. Até que isso aconteceu já era quase dez horas da manhã...

Vilarejo da Vovó Kaede:

Kagome: ahhh eu dormi bem, mas agora é a minha chance de voltar para a minha era...

Kagome pega as suas coisas e estava indo para o poço e então quando já ia entrar acaba encontrando Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha: ahhh então era por isso que vc estava estranha ontem... vc tava pensando em voltar pra sua época?

Kagome: ah eu vou voltar e não vai me impedir!

Inu-Yasha: ah não vai voltar não!

Miroku: tinha acabado de acordar com o barulho que barulheira é essa?

Sango: idem ao Miroku é ainda são dez da manhã...

Inu-Yasha: é q a Kagome ia voltar pra era dela sem me avisar!

Kagome: agora q a jóia desapareceu eu vou voltar sim e não voltarei mais aqui! Eu tenho uma vida lá na outra era... sai da frente!

Inu-Yasha: não saio!

Kagome: SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTAAAAAAAAA! Ahnnnn? O.o

Sango: o q houve Kagome?

Kagome: sinto a presença dos fragmentos da jóia!

Todos: hãnnnn? Ô.o

Uma pequena explosão derruba as árvores do caminho e logo aparece o exército dos sete

Inu-Yasha: não pode ser...

Kagome: fora das leis da física! Irreal!

Miroku: inacreditável!

Sango: impossível!

Bankotsu: tanto é possível que estamos aqui para acertarmos as contas Inu-Yasha!

Inu-Yasha: Bankotsu! Então vamos acertar as contas!

Bankotsu: com todo o prazer!

começam a lutar

Suikotsu: vamos acertar as contas agora mesmo monge!

Renkotsu: e vc me fez passar maus bocados naquela vez em que deu com os dentes sobre os fragmentos que eu tinha pego!

todos começam a lutar

Jakotsu: bem só sobrou vc pra brincar comigo mulher... q coisa eu queria o Inu-Yasha... TT

Sango: então vamos lutar!

Começam a lutar

Kyokotsu Ginkotsu e Mukotsu: ... o.o'' sem adversário p/ enfrentar

As lutas se prolongam por um tempo mas de repente Inu-Yasha empurra Bankotsu e este se desequilibra. Antes que ele caia Jakotsu corre para segurar o irmão e se desequilibra também, então é segurado por Mukotsu que por ser pequeno não consegue puxá-los e é puxado tbm... aí Kyokotsu vai ajudá-los e se desequilibra tbm... Renkotsu vai ajudar mas não consegue segurá-los e cai junto, com toda aquela gente caindo Suikotsu tenta ajudar e cai junto... Ginkotsu tenta segurá-los mas é demais pra ele e este tbm cai no poço... ao caírem no poço come ossos são transportados para a era atual... mas ficam desacordados...

§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§

e agora? O q esses sete vão aprontar? Inu-Yasha e Kagome irão detê-los? Só no próx cap...


	2. Aonde estamos?

O exército dos sete em: viajando para os tempos atuais

Resumo: meu 1º fic de Inu-Yasha... Na época medieval, o exército dos sete revive novamente, e decididos a se vingarem de Inu-Yasha, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu e Kyokotsu acabam seguindo o meio-yokai até um certo poço na floresta e quando entram nele... viajam até a época atual! E agora? O q estes 7 vão aprontar na época atual? Será que eles ainda vão ir atrás do Inu-Yasha ou vão dar uma passeadinha por aí? Leiam e descubram! (Acho eu q tá melhor q o resumo...)

Cap 2: Aonde estamos?

Na era atual...

Bankotsu começa a dar sinais de vida, e logo sente um peso enorme sobre si... os seus 6 companheiros estão desmaiados em cima dele...

Bankotsu: mas o que.. tenta sair de baixo

Jakotsu: ahnn o que houve... Ooaniki! Onde estamos... aiii que peso... O.O'

Jakotsu percebe que está em cima de Bankotsu, e acima dele estão os outros cinco companheiros deles...

Renkotsu... ahhh que peso! Suikotsu! Ginkotsu! Saiam de cima de mim! TT

Mukotsu: estou sendo esmagado! TT

Suikotsu: eu tbm... ;;

Jakotsu: e eu tbm! ;;

Bankotsu: então imaginem então eu que tô tendo que agüentar o peso de todo mundo ao mesmo tempo! Eu não quero morrer esmagado! TT

Ginkotsu acorda e se levanta... logo Suikotsu se levanta, e Renkotsu faz o mesmo, e por aí vai, até Bankotsu conseguir sair do chão...

Jakotsu: Ooaniki... onde estamos? O.o

Bankotsu: lembro de termos caído no tal poço... e depois eu só me lembro de ter acordado com vocês todos em cima de mim...

Renkotsu: bem se estamos no poço, é só subir e sair... de certo Inu-Yasha e seus amigos devem estar lá fora...

Bankotsu: beleza... Ginkotsu, tire a gente daqui...

Ginkotsu: claro irmão... hihihihi...

Ginkotsu laça seus cabos de ferro que se prendem por fora, na lateral do poço e logo todos foram subindo, sendo Ginkotsu o último a ir...

Bankotsu: O.o

Jakotsu: Ooaniki... isso está meio fora da lógica do irmão Renkotsu...

Renkotsu: onde nós viemos parar... eu não entendo...

Os membros do shinintai estavam no pequeno templo onde fica fechado o poço come ossos na época atual... no templo da família Higurashi... estava escuro e a porta estava fechada...

Logo a porta se abriu.

Souta: mana é você? Você voltou de novo? O Houjou está aqui, o vovô estava enrolando ele E o Inu-Yasha? Ele veio com voc..

Souta, o irmão menor de Kagome tinha entrado correndo no templo, achando que iria encontrar a irmã, mas parou a frase no meio quando descobriu algo... não era sua irmã quem estava ali, eram sete homens! (N/A: ohhh que descoberta! É a descoberta do século! ¬¬' XP)

Souta: q-qu-que-quem sã-sã-são vo-vo-cês? O.O

Bankotsu: ei pirralho! Onde estamos?

Souta: socorro! VOVÔ! ALGUM SER MALIGNO ESCAPOU DO POÇO DE NOVO! TT ALIÁS, SÂO... peraí... 1..2..3..4..5..6..7... SÃO SETE VOVÔ!

Shinintai: ...

Vovô: o que está acontecendo? Que bagunça é essa Souta? Estamos com visitas! Mas o quê? sai correndo cadê? Cadê o saquê purificador?

Souta: corre vovô!

Os sete mercenários ficaram olhando a cena... Souta estava correndo em círculos feito um desesperado e o avô estava fazendo o mesmo... só que estava berrando por saquê...

Jakotsu: ¬¬' Ooaniki... posso acabar com essa cena ridícula?

Bankotsu: à vontade...

Jakotsu usa sua espada para parar a corrida desesperada de Souta e do avô, mas não chega a machucá-los... para a sorte deles...

Avô: ahhh achei um saquinho de saquê... IÁÁÁ SAIAM! VOLTEM DE ONDE VIERAM SEUS DEMÔNIOS!

Como era esperado, nada aconteceu... (N/A:que novidade... ¬¬') afinal os membros do shinintai são apenas humanos, por isso não podem ser derrotados com um saquê purificador... ainda mais o do avô de Kagome que nem ao menos funciona...

Souta: não funcionou vovô NÃO FUNCIONOU! TT

Bankotsu: Chega disso! Não somos yokais, E VOCÊS PODEM PELO AMOR QUE TEM A SUAS VIDAS NOS DIZEREM AONDE ESTAMOS?

Houjou: o que houve senhor Higurashi... ah boa tarde... são amigos da Higurashi? Vieram visitá-la também? soube que ela estava doente... maior cara de tosco inocente e bobão do mundo

Bankotsu: quem? O.o

Houjou: a senhorita Higurashi, ah vocês devem a conhecer pelo primeiro nome, não? A senhorita Kagome...

Renkotsu: como viemos parar na casa daquela garota?

Jakotsu: até que esse não é de se desperdiçar... mas o Inu-Yasha é muito mais Kawaii! E ele se veste tão estranho... como aquela chata daquela tal de Kagome que vive junto do Inu-Yasha...mas mesmo assim eu kero ele!

Bankotsu: mas em que raios de lugar nós estamos?

Suikotsu: mas que coisa... onde nós estamos? Será que o irmão Bankotsu deixa eu matar esses idiotas? Quero estraçalhar esse pirralho!

Ginkotsu: onde viemos parar? Cadê a floresta, cadê?

Mukotsu: droga... não vou poder usar meus venenos em um local tão fechado...

Kyokotsu: eu quero sair... aqui dentro é apertado...

Souta: Houjou... acho melhor você ir... a Kagome não pode te receber hoje...então você volta outra hora... tá? o.o

Houjou: tudo bem... thau pra vocês! Até uma próxima vez... cara inocente de quem ainda não entendeu do que se tratava...

Souta leva Houjou ainda feliz, (N/A: que tapado! Nem percebeu o que estava acontecendo...) que fala para dizer para Kagome ligar, já que ele andava preocupado, afinal fazia um mês que ela não ia à escola...

Avô: mas afinal quem são vocês? Vocês conhecem a minha neta?

Bankotsu: ah velho.. deixa de ser irritante e diz aonde a gente tá! onde anda o Inu-Yasha maldito e aqueles sonsos que o acompanham?

Avô: ahhh soldados malignos da era feudal à solta! Salve-se quem puder! Velhos mulheres e crianças primeiro! TT sai correndo adoidado

Shinintai: ...

Suikotsu: quando vamos poder nos divertir um pouquinho?

Bankotsu: quando quisermos... pode matar à vontade... só deixa o velhote vivo pra ele nos contar o que sabe...

Renkotsu: porque ele falou do tempo como se fosse uma época passada? O que será que está acontecendo?

Depois de Bankotsu liberar os companheiros para fazerem o que bem entenderem, todos os membros saíram do templo que protegia o poço...

Jakotsu: ahh aonde será que anda aquele cara kawaii? eu quero me divertir um pouquinho com ele... sai procurando...

Souta estava levando Houjou até a saída do templo, quando foram vistos por Jakotsu, que saiu atrás...

Souta: ahhh e agora o que eu faço? TT

Houjou: então thau Souta! Ligo mais tarde para saber da Kagome... pega o ônibus que estava passando, bem na hora que Jakotsu vinha vindo...

Jakotsu não chegou a tempo de impedir Houjou de embarcar ou ao menos subir atrás dele... ficou com uma raiva do garoto...

Jakotsu: por sua culpa lá se foi a minha diversão... você me paga pirralho!

Souta: sai correndo pela rua AHHHHHH SOCORRO! TEM UM MALUCO ATRÁS DE MIM! TT

Jakotsu: volta aqui pirralho!

Jakotsu se afasta sem perceber do templo Higurashi, perseguindo o menino em meio à multidão de Tóquio...

Enquanto isso, a mãe de Kagome, sendo desligada como ela é, está oferecendo biscoitinhos à Mukotsu, Bankotsu e Renkotsu...

Mãe da Kagome: comam enquanto ainda estão quentinhos... vou preparar um chá...

Renkotsu: ainda não entendi muito bem o que houve... como nós... parece até que nós viajamos em um espaço-tempo diferente do nosso...

Bankotsu: você diz que acha que estamos viajando em um futuro distante? O.o comendo bolachinhas

Renkotsu: de alguma forma... deve ser isso... não tem outro jeito...

Enquanto isso...

Na era feudal...

Kagome: ah não! Onde eles estão? Será que eles... não! Eles foram parar na minha época! TT VÃO ESTRAGAR TODO O FUTURO LINDO DO JAPÃO! VÃO DESTRUIR TUDO! TT BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Inu-Yasha: calma! Nós podemos impedi-los! É só viajar até lá e tirar os fragmentos da jóia que você disse que viu com eles...

Kagome: E COMO VAMOS VIAJAR ATÉ LÁ COM O POÇO NESSE ESTADO? aponta o poço, que por causa de Ginkotsu e Kyokotsu estava completamente aos pedaços...

Shippou: mas Kagome, você não disse que só você e o Inu-Yasha consequem passar pelo poço?

Kagome: de certo... os fragmentos da jóia possibilitaram eles de viajar no espaço-tempo...

Miroku: senhorita Kagome... o futuro é tão despreparado assim para lidar com soldados como eles? Nenhuma época pode ser menos preparada que a nossa... principalmente com todas as novas armas q você disse que inventaram...

Kagome: bem com cada um deles tendo mais ou menos um sétimo da jóia de quatro almas no pescoço sim... além do mais eles não vão saber com o que estão lidando... como eles não morrem se não forem retirados os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas, nem mesmo a bomba atômica poderá detê-los... O.O'' O QUÊ SERÁ DO FUTURO DO JAPÃO? BUÁÁÁÁ!

Sango: e se tentarmos restaurar o poço, será que funcionaria?

Kagome: talvez... vamos restaurar o poço!

Na era atual...

Kyokotsu estava andando por entre as pessoas que na verdade não estavam o achando algo muito incomum, pois naquelas duas semanas estava sendo realizado um grande evento de animes em Tóquio. Obviamente achavam que se tratava de alguém de cosplay...

Kyokotsu estava olhando pra todos os lados até que algo atraiu a sua atenção... um Mc Donald's, de onde estava saído aquele cheirinho característico de batatas fritas, hambúrguer e até das tortinhas de maçã e banana...

Kyokotsu: hmmmm que cheiro bom... deve ter boa comida lá... entra no Mc Donald's

Já em outro lugar... Ginkotsu estava indo pela rua, caminhando entre as pessoas que deviam estar pensando o mesmo que as que viram Kyokotsu... quando um carro que parecia um canhão... (N/A: aos olhos dele qualquer geringonça com rodas poderia ser como o corpo de canhão que Renkotsu antes havia construído para ele em certa ocasião...)

Ginkotsu: hihihihi... as geringonças do Ooaniki Renkotsu são famosas nesse lugar esquisito e resolveu seguí-la...

Em algum outro lugar...

Suikotsu: estava caminhando nas ruas mas seu lado bom (o médico Suikotsu) começou a quer tomar o corpo para si, (leia-se trocar de personalidade) por isso para os que o olhavam, ele parecia estar passando mal... um médico que passava por ali tentou ajudá-lo, mas aí...

Médico: o senhor está bem? O.o eu sou médico e posso ajud...

Suikotsu: UM MÉDICO? EU ODEIO MÉDICOS! começou a bater no médico, que tinha sorte de ainda estar vivo...

Aí alguém foi chamar a polícia...

Enquanto isso...

Templo Higurashi...

Mukotsu ainda se deliciava com os biscoitinhos da amável mulher... enquanto Renkotsu e Bankotsu tentavam entender o que estava acontecendo... quando Bankotsu se deu conta de alguma coisa...

Bankotsu: não vejo mais os outros fazem horas... principalmente o Jakotsu... onde será que ele anda?

Renkotsu: de certo ele deve ter encontrado algo para fazer... ou então ele se perdeu...

Bankotsu: será? O.O

Renkotsu: não duvido...

Bankotsu: e como vamos achá-lo?

Em outro lugar qualquer bem longe dali, mas ainda em Tóquio...

Jakotsu realmente estava perdido... o menino lhe fugira de vista e ele não tinha mais idéia de onde estava... não podia perguntar como se fazia para voltar, afinal não sabia como se chamava o local onde eles estavam... sabia apenas que era um templo...

Jakotsu: aiii e agora? TT o que eu faço?

Jakotsu olha em volta... vai andando no meio da rua, (N/A: ele não sabe o risco que estava correndo... nem ao menos sabia o que era uma rua... o.o') quando quase é atropelado por um caminhão...

Caminhoneiro: olha por onde anda seu bicha feioso!

Jakotsu: O QUÊÊÊ? TEM A CORAGEM DE OFENDER O CAPITÃO JAKOTSU? VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ!

Jakotsu olha em volta e pega carona, se agarrando em um outro carro, e aponta a espada para o motorista.

Jakotsu: siga aquela coisa azul!

Motorista: engole em seco o caminhão?

Jakotsu: deve ser isso mesmo... e rápido!

O motorista segue o caminhão... o caminhoneiro logo vê que está sendo seguido por "aquela bicha feiosa" e tenta fugir a todo o custo...

Depois de muita perseguição, o carro que está servindo de carona para Jakotsu chega a emparelhar com o caminhão, mas um veículo está a 4 metros do outro...

Jakotsu: agora você vai ver! dá um golpe com a sua espada

Caminhoneiro: há não adianta balançar essa espada de tão longe!

Um segundo depois, a espada atinge em cheio, cortando o pescoço do homem fora... Jakotsu recolhe a espada e se vira para o motorista da sua carona

Jakotsu: agora... pare essa geringonça!

O motorista parou o carro, Jakotsu desceu e então este deu o pé na tábua...

Jakotsu deu uma boa olhada em volta do local... estava mais perdido ainda que antes, se é que isso é possível...

E agora? Onde estará Jakotsu? O que Kyokotsu vai aprontar no Mc Donald's? o Suikotsu vai ser preso? Bankotsu e Renkotsu encontrarão Jakotsu? O que Ginkotsu vai fazer quando alcançar carro que está achando que é um canhão? Será que Kagome, Inu-Yasha e os outros conseguirão restaurar o poço? Onde andarão o Souta e o Vovô? Porque eu faço essas perguntas se sou eu que estou escrevendo essa fic? Só no próx cap...

N/A: Oiiii! E aí? Demorei pra postar esse cap... mas é q eu tava cheia de provas no colégio... u.u mas o 2º cap tá aí... espero que tenham gostado... e agora vamos as repostas das reviews...

Ah e uma coisa... desculpe se alguém n entender... mas esses dias eu tinha visto na internet q:

Shinintai: exército dos sete

Ooaniki: irmão (como o exército dos sete se chama...)

Caso alguém saiba q n é assim q c eskreve ou o significado n é esse... me avise! u.u'

Jaque-chan: pois é... eu tive essa idéia, pq eu vivo lendo os mangás de Inu-Yasha e sempre que o Inu-Yasha vai pra era da Kagome, sempre tem alguma coisa engraçada que acontece... daí como eu A-D-O-R-O o exército dos sete e fiquei mto triste quando eles morreram, resolvi ressuscitá-los e fazê-los viajar no espaço-tempo, indo parar na época da Kagome... bem que alguém tem que salvar o Japão tem, mas quem, ah isso é outra história... já deu pra ver que a Kagome e o Inu-Yasha estão com problemas na era feudal poço destruído, obra do Ginkotsu e do Kyokotsu e os policiais do Japão com certeza não são páreos para o Shinintai... bem espero q vc continue acompanhando a fic! Mais uma coisinha... eu li a sua fic Mudanças, tá mto boa, embora eu queira com todas as minhas forças que a Kikyou fique com o Inu-Yasha... eles combinam! u.u'

Paulinha: nossa vc fikou assim com tanta vontade de lr? Q bom... bem aí tá a continuação, mas o fim ainda tá longe... de agora em diante espero postar + rápido... antes eu tava sem internet... espero q esse cap esteja bom... tá maior que o outro... afinal eu tive bastante tempo pra pensar em como escrever...

Daji-chan: eu tbm tinha esse problema... as fics em que eles aparecem + são praticamente todas em inglês... u.u daí veio as idéias pra fazer fics deles... afinal alguém tem que incentivar o povo a escrever fics desses personagens... e nada melhor q incentivar escrevendo uma boa fic... legal q vc ta fazendu uma tbm... sobre a sua fic do Gundam Wing, o Fogo do Seu Olhar eu n li pq eu tenho de admitir que jamais li um mangá, ou assisti um único episódio de Gundam Wing, daí se eu fosse ler eu ia ficar boiando por causa dos personagens n serem de um anime q eu conheça... mas talvez eu vá lr, algum dia, o mangá do Gundam Wing... daí eu leio sua fic...

Um comentário especial:

Araujo-san: eu fikei sabendu hj q vc leu a minha fic! komo eu n ia saber c a gnt estuda no mesmo kolégio, se fala por tel e msn quase todo dia? XPP Q bom q vc gostou! E o 2° cap tá aí... agora vc tem q continuar a sua fic de Inu-Yasha! TT eu keru ler! E tem + gnt q tbm kr lr... vc tem 1 review q naum é minha, e além disso sempre vai tr aqueles q n mandam reviews mas que fikam kerendu akompanhar o fic... então eu sei q vc tem o cap pronto! Posta! Ou me dá p eu postar por vc c o n abre p vc...

Essa é uma história toska q eu fiz pra colocar no fim do cap... sempre q tiver uma idéia eu faço uma... ah e se alguém gostar da história tanto a tosca como dos cap ou não gostar... deixa uma review! Eu amo saber que tem alguém que lê e comenta as minhas fics... dá até + inspiração...

§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§

na minha casa... de madrugada...

Amanda-chan: uahh.. se espreguiçandu e pensar que ainda tenho mais um monte de dias de aula... preferia ficar escrevendu... u.u'

Renkotsu: bem você usa os períodos pra escrever de qualquer jeito mesmo... tem alguma diferença? O.o

Amanda-chan: Renkotsu? O q vc tá fazendo aki? Volta pro fic! Agora! ò.ó

Renkotsu: eu vim reclamar com vc.. pq em todos os fics em que eu apareço eu sempre me dou mal ou não consigo ter grande participação?

Amanda-chan: é que eu não gosto de vc... sombrancelhas arqueadas

Renkotsu: simples assim?

Amanda-chan: simples assim... além do + vc matou o Jakotsu no anime... e no mangá tbm! TT

Renkotsu: e isso é uma espécie de punição? O.o

Amanda-chan: é! além do + vc tentou sorte que não conseguiu, mas tentou matar o Ban-kun lindo! Ò.Ó

Renkotsu: mas ele só ficava dando ordens...

Amanda-chan: ele era líder e vc tinha que obedecê-lo, nada mais justo ele pedir os fragmentos, ele era de longe o + capaz de acabar com o Inu...

Bankotsu: valeu!

Amanda-chan: Ban-kun! se abraça nele

Renkotsu: e ele? Não vai receber xingão por sair do fic?

Amanda-chan: ummm não!

Bankotsu: põe a língua pro Renkotsu

Renkotsu: ...

Jakotsu: que bagunça é essa? Ahh eu tbm keru participar!

Amanda-chan: vc já tá participandu... aliás eu tô fazendu vc ganhar um bom destaque nesse fic... vc ateh agora te fiz o grande protagonista na era atual... Jaa-chan!

Jakotsu: é mas vc n confia no meu senso de direção... ò.ó

Amanda-chan: mas vc n conhece o Japão atual... não ia querer saber exatamente onde estava e como andar por toda Tóquio assim do nada né?

Jakotsu: mas eu magoei... fazendo beicinho

Amanda-chan: deixa disso... n fika magoado comigo Jaa-chan

Jakotsu: hnf vcs mulheres são todas iguais... n me chama assim q eu n te dei essa intimidade...

Amanda-chan: n é verdade! ummm... faço vc se encontrar com o Houjou de novo...

Jakotsu: Ahh eu vou encontrar com aque garoto de novo? A partir de agora eu sou seu fã!

Amanda-chan: e quem sabe você não tem um momentinho com o Inu...

Jakotsu: minha ídola! Pode me chamar de Jaa-chan quando quiser!

Amanda-chan: êêêê! Vamo komemorá!

Bankotsu: e eu? Eu não sou o seu preferido?

Amanda-chan: eu vou fazer vc tr destaque no fic tbm... é questão de tempo Ban-kun! E vc Ren-kun vai sofrer ainda um bocado nesse fic... hehehe

Renkotsu: olha o q vc vai fazer comigo... ¬¬

Bankotsu: deixa a autora em paz Renkotsu!

Amanda-chan: é isso mesmo Ban-kun... ah e eu n tenho q olhar nada! Eu kastigo vc como eu kizer! põe a língua pro Renkotsu ah éh eu fui pessoal e q a força esteja com vcs!

Amanda-chan saindo do ar


	3. Perdidos em Tóquio

O exército dos sete em: viajando para os tempos atuais

Resumo: meu 1º fic de Inu-Yasha... Na época medieval, o exército dos sete revive novamente, e decididos a se vingarem de Inu-Yasha, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu e Kyokotsu acabam seguindo o meio-yokai até um certo poço na floresta e quando entram nele... viajam até a época atual! E agora? O q estes 7 vão aprontar na época atual? Será que eles ainda vão ir atrás do Inu-Yasha ou vão dar uma passeadinha por aí? Leiam e descubram! (Acho eu q tá melhor q o resumo...)

O exército dos sete em: viajando para os tempos atuais

Resumo: meu 1º fic de Inu-Yasha... Na época medieval, o exército dos sete revive novamente, e decididos a se vingarem de Inu-Yasha, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu e Kyokotsu acabam seguindo o meio-yokai até um certo poço na floresta e quando entram nele... viajam até a época atual! E agora? O q estes 7 vão aprontar na época atual? Será que eles ainda vão ir atrás do Inu-Yasha ou vão dar uma passeadinha por aí? Leiam e descubram! (Acho eu q tá melhor q o resumo...)

Ah é... respostas do quiz:

Jakotsu está perdido em Tóquio... q novidade Kyokotsu provavelmente vai comer os lanches do Mc e sair sem pagar... o Suikotsu provavelmente n vai ser preso... Bankotsu e Renkotsu provavelmente vão procurar Jakotsu e os outros... Ginkotsu provavelmente vai descobrir que o que ele persegue não é um canhão... mas o q ele vai fazer só Deus sabe... e eu tbm é claro! XDDD Kagome, Inu-Yasha e os outros provavelmente encontrem dificuldades em lidar com o poço, o Souta e o Vovô devem estar escondidos se borrando de medo e eu faço essas perguntas idiotas p eu tentar dar um final decente p a minha fic... ;;

No cap anterior...

Um segundo depois, a espada atinge em cheio, cortando o pescoço do homem fora... Jakotsu recolhe a espada e se vira para o motorista da sua carona

Jakotsu: agora... pare essa geringonça!

O motorista parou o carro, Jakotsu desceu e então este deu o pé na tábua...

Jakotsu deu uma boa olhada em volta do local... estava mais perdido ainda que antes, se é que isso é possível...

Cap 3: Perdidos em Tóquio...

Jakotsu resolveu tentar se lembrar de algo que o ajudasse a encontrar o local de início, ou que simplesmente pudesse ajudá-lo a saber onde era o "local de início", mas nada de útil conseguiu lembrar...

Jakotsu: ah quer saber? Eu vou sair andando por aí... quem sabe eu acabo encontrando o caminho de volta... u.u

Enquanto isso...

Suikotsu estava matando todos sempre que errava a mira no coitado do médico, que estava desesperado e berrando por socorro e pela polícia...

Suikotsu estava prestes a matá-lo quando chegaram duas viaturas da polícia, com policiais que levantaram as armas, apontando-as para o estranho assassino...

Policial 1: fala no alto falante largue as facas e afaste-se devagar do médico com as mãos aonde possamos vê-las!

Suikotsu ignora o pedido do homem e começa a rir.

Suikotsu: e porque eu não devia matar esse ser desprezível?

Policial 1: não repetirei outra vez! largue as facas e afaste-se devagar do médico com as mãos onde possamos vê-las!

Suikotsu: de que diabos de facas vocês tanto falam? Por acaso são as minhas garras? arqueia uma sobrancelha

Policial 2: garras? o.o''

Suikotsu: talvez vocês queiram experimentá-las um pouco...

Dito isso Suikotsu se virou para os policiais e os atacou com as suas garras em uma velocidade incrivelmente rápida.

Policial 1: machucado no ombro e tremendo de medo qu-qu-quem é vo-você?

Suikotsu: eu? Eu sou o Suikotsu do Shichintai, ou acharam que iam escapar de nós assim tão facilmente?

Um velhinho de uns 120 anos de idade, estava passando por ali na hora e ouviu o que Suikotsu falou...

Velhinho com 120 anos: Ahhhh socorro! Salve-se quem puder! Bem que o meu tatatatatatatataravô tinha razão! Era melhor ter construído outro santuário para o Shichintai! Eles voltaram para nos assombrar no futuro! Protejam-se! Salvem suas vidas!

Suikotsu: ... de onde saiu esse velhote? ¬¬''

Todos os que ouviram não deram a mínima bola mas logo saíram correndo ao ver a confusão + à frente...

Em outro lugar...

Ginkotsu seguiu o carro até um local mais afastado da cidade, até que o motorista parou para falar com outros motoristas como ele...

Motorista 1: e aí tudo pronto pro racha?

Motorista 2: claro só vê se não amarela hoje à noite ô mané!

Motorista 1: com quem você pensa que está falando? Eu sou o vencedor dos rachas dessa cidade há uns 7 anos!

Motorista 2: e quem é o cara?

Motorista 1: sei lá? Nunca vi antes... ei quem é vc e o q faz aqui?

Ginkotsu: eu sou Ginkotsu do Shichintai

Motorista 2: vai vr é o nome de uma gangue nova... ei você tá afim de competir no racha com essa sua lata velha?

Ginkotsu: com quem vc pensa q fala eu sou Ginkotsu! E nada aqui é velho! É tudo prata muito bem trabalhada!

Motorista 1: cochicha para o motorista 2 quem sabe a gnt inclui o idiota no racha e se ele perder, ou até se ganhar, o q é impossível, pegamos aquela geringonça para nós e vendemos, se realmente é prata dá uma boa grana, se não o ferro velho dá uma nota por ser bem pesada...

Motorista 2: cochicha para o motorista 1 concordo com vc... vamos ganhar uma nota com esse otário...

Motorista 1: ei! Vc quer ver o q é uma máquina de verdade?

Ginkotsu: nani? O.o

Motorista 2: se vc é tudo o que diz ser e essa tal geringonça serve pra alguma coisa, entra no racha! Caso vc n saiba o racha é uma corrida de carros potentes em que o vencedor leva uma grana preta... no seu caso vc aposta a sua geringonça, se ganhar, ganha uma bolada, se perder, perde essa coisa de que vc tanto se orgulha!

Ginkotsu: eu não tenho nada a temer... o aniki Renkotsu sempre fez o melhor para que eu ficasse forte! Aceito sim! Vou provar que o trabalho do Aniki Renkotsu é o melhor de todos!

Motorista 2: considero apostado... a corrida será aqui mesmo e à noite... enquanto isso prepare-se para perder... idiota!

Em outro canto da cidade...

Kyokotsu que havia entrado no Mc Donald's, logo começou a comer tudo que era comida que tinha lá... ele estava sendo servido em uma mesa e o gerente achava melhor cobrar tudo junto na saída...

Kyokotsu: ummm essa comida é muito boa... porque não tinha lá onde eu morava?

Até aquele momento Kyokotsu já havia comido 50 hambúrgueres, 200 batatas fritas, 300 litros de refrigerante, 350 tortas de maçã e 350 de banana... sem contar os 246 sorvetes chocomac e as 500 xícaras de café do Mc café...

Uma velhinha que estava comendo suas batatas fritas parou e ficou olhando abismada para Kyokotsu... como ele conseguia comer tudo aquilo?

Em outro canto de Tóquio...

Jakotsu continuava a andar... mas logo começou a perceber algo diferente... naquela parte da cidade tinha muita gente vestida de modo diferente, (leia-se de cosplay) alguns de modo mais "normal" (leia-se cosplay de animes que se passam na era feudal) ao seu ver...

Jakotsu: nossa mas que lugar estranho... o.o como eu faço pra achar o aniki Bankotsu?

Jakotsu então resolve dar uma olhadinha no tal "local estranho", entrando no evento de anime...

Enquanto isso... um pouco mais longe dali...

Bankotsu e Renkotsu tinham saído à procura de Jakotsu, mas até o momento não faziam progresso algum...

Bankotsu: ahhh eu tô vendo a hora em que vamos nos perder também... 

Renkotsu: bem, eu também não consigo me lembrar mais de por onde viemos, ainda devemos estar por perto... mas temos de ir em frente e achar os outros... u.u

Bankotsu: então pra que lado vamos? ¬¬

Renkotsu: ... não sei... escolha você... ¬¬

Bankotsu: ...então vamos para... lá! aponta a direção de onde Ginkotsu tomou para seguir o motorista de Rache...

E agora? Será que Ginkotsu vai ganhar o rache? Suikotsu não vai ser mais preso? Quem era o velho de 120 anos? Kyokotsu vai acabar com o estoque de comida do Mc Donald's? O que Jakotsu vai aprontar no evento de anime? Mukotsu ainda está comendo os biscoitinhos? Renkotsu e Bankotsu vão continuar perdidos também? eu vou continuar escrevendo histórinhas minhas com o shichintai? Mas e pq raios eu continuo a fazer essas perguntas idiotas se sou eu quem resolve o q vai acontecer na fic? só no próx cap...

N/A: oiiii! XDDD Eu sei q demorei p/ postar e esse cap n tá tão bom como o outro, mas acho q dá pro gasto... u.u

Ah, algumas correções importantes: eu descobri q na verdade os termos utilizados para designar "exército dos sete" e "irmão" como o exército dos sete se chama não estavam corretos, por isso de agora em diante, vou corrigir esses erros e continuar a história utilizando os termos corretos...

Aniki: Irmão mais velho, ou como criminosos se chamam por respeito de qualquer jeito, serve pro exército dos sete, né? XD

Shichintai: exército dos sete nos episódios originais do anime

Agradecendo a minha querida amigona... Araujo-san, pela ajuda na correção dos termos...

Ah e um importante detalhe... de agora em dante eu só posto os cap das minhas fics c tiver pelo menos 3 reviews, pq c eu n fizer isso, ninguém + manda review... e aí a história fica abandonada, nem dá vontade de continuar... q nem como aconteceu com a minha fic "Bichinhos em Ação" de cdz... ;;

Aliás dela eu vou postar + um cap e só continuarei se houverem 3 reviews... u.u

É mto triste Quando vc começa uma história com uma enxurrada de 7 reviews e depois ninguém mais manda uma... TT

Posso estar sendo chata, mas eu n vou parar de escrever, só de publicar c ninguém mandar + reviews... daí só quem vai ler vai ser a minha miga Araujo-san q sempre me diz o q acha da fic... ela me deu forças p continuar todas as fics q estou continuando agora... e mesmo q ela n mande review... eu entendo, pq ela é minha colega de colégio e a gnt se vê 6 dias por semana contando Sábado q fazemos curso de hq juntas então ficaria até meio repetitivo... u.u

Mas enfim... é isso o q eu tinha p dizer...

§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§x§

Amanda-chan: ahhh... q coisa... ;; ninguém + comenta a minha fic...

Renkotsu: claro... vc escreve mal pra caramba... ¬¬

Amanda-chan: alguém te perguntou? ò.ó

Renkotsu: n... mas eu digo assim mesmo! Oras e não é verdade?

Amanda-chan: puxa vc sabe como deixar as pessoas com o astral pior ainda... ;; BUÁÁÁ!

Bankotsu: ahh n chore... vc vai prestar atenção no q esse idiota do Renkotsu fala?

Amanda-chan: Ban-kun!

Jakotsu: vc n presta mesmo... por acaso se deu conta do q está fazendo?

Renkotsu: torturado a autora? O.o

Suikotsu: não... vc está querendo acabar com todos nós... já te veio a cabeça q c vc convencer as autoras q escrevem as fics com a gnt d q n escrevem nada bem, elas vão parar de escrever?

Amanda-chan: é a 1ª vez q vc sai da minha fic Suii-san! o.o

Renkotsu: ...

Bankotsu: isso acontece e daí a gnt cai no esquecimento... daí eu quero vr vc ser um protagonista de alguma fic de novo... ¬¬

Renkotsu: q coisa... vcs sempre dão um jeito de queimar o meu filme... e aliás pq vc me fez eu me perder nesse fic? Ò.ó

Amanda-chan; pq vc tbm n conhece Tóquio p/ n c perder... (nem eu conheço... ;;) além do + eu n ia deixar o Jaa-chan ser o único a se perder em Tóquio...

Jakotsu: é isso mesmo!

Renkotsu: ...

Bankotsu: e eu? ;; eu tbm me perdi... justo eu q vc diz q é o seu favorito...

Amanda-chan: é q eu fiz vc c perder em solidariedade ao Jaa-chan

Jakotsu: nossa... quer dizer q todo esse cap praticamente foi em solidariedade a mim? olhinhos brilhantes

Amanda-chan: tirando a parte do rache... sim... mas eu precisava fazer o ban-kun e o Ren-san baka saírem do templo pra introduzi-los melhor na história depois... u.u

Suikotsu: gostei da parte em q a polícia nem me arranhou... eu sou o máximo! Mas o q era aquele velho de 120 anos baka?

Amanda-chan: ahh isso é uma pergunta do quiz... só posso responder no próx cap... u.u

Suikotsu: e ele vai cr importante? O.o

Amanda-chan: quem sabe... eu ainda n escrevi o próx cap... u.u''

Jakotsu: vc n me fez encontrar o Houjou, nem o Inu-Yasha lindo... TT

Amanda-chan: n c preocupe... vc vai encontrá-los...

Jakotsu: mesmo?

Amanda-chan: mesmo! vou ser boazinha daki pra frente... vc vai se divertir bastante no evento de anime...

Jakotsu: êêêêêê!

Amanda-chan: vamo komemorá! XDDD

Bankotsu: e o q vai acontecer comigo? ;;

Amanda-chan: calma Ban-kun... tudo ao seu tempo... aliás tem outro fic q eu estou preparando em q vc é o protagonista... aguarde!

Bankotsu: ah se for assim, sim...

Suikotsu: e eu vou mesmo Ter q ir preso? ;;

Amanda-chan: não sei bem ainda Suii-san u.u mas se vc for preso n ficará lá por mto tempo... eu acho...

Suikotsu: ahhh reconsidere, vai...

Amanda-chan: eu n sei nem c vc vai cr preso... tenho q vr o q vai ficar melhor na história... mas vou pensar no seu caso... mas só c vc for um bom personag...

Suikotsu: eu prometo ser o melhor personag q vc já viu!

Amanda-chan: vai cr difícil... pq esse espaço já está mto bem ocupado... u.u tem o Ban-kun, o Jaa-chan, entre um monte de outros de cdz...

Suikotsu: ahhh aquele outro anime?

Amanda-chan: isso mesmo!

Bankotsu: vc nos compara a aqueles chatos de armadura? ;;

Amanda-chan: eu n posso tirar eles do posto... eu conheci eles bem antes de vcs... u.u e o Saga e o Kanon são insubstituíveis... u.u mas isso n quer dizer q eu goste menos de vcs... podem ficar tranqüilos... o shichintai inteiro é insubstituível... assim como o Sesshy divagando pensamentos no Sesshoumaru

Renkotsu: E eu? Eu tbm tô no shichintai... eu tbm sou especial?

Amanda-chan: claro... vc é o o baka n° 1 da minha lista de bakas q eu gosto de incomodar... e olha q foi mto incrível como vc conseguiu tirar esse cargo q era do Seiya... u.u

Bankotsu: mas mesmo assim eu sou o seu preferido né?

Amanda-chan: é claro! Ban-kun, vc é a minha inspiração no anime de Inu-Yasha! Antes de vc aparecer no anime e mangá, antes de eu conhecer o seu personag eu n tinha a mínima inspiração para escrever fics de Inu-Yasha! Como vc pôde duvidar de ser especial?

Bankotsu: foi mal duvidar... carinha desanimada

Amanda-chan: ahhh n tem problema... me abraço no Ban-kun n fica com essa cara... mas agora vc já sabe como é especial...

Bankotsu: é!

Jakotsu: e eu? ;;

Amanda-chan: ahhh Jaa-chan... vc foi o segundo personag de Inu-Yasha a me inspirar... eu n iria me esquecer nunquinha de vc! me abraço nele tbm

Jakotsu: hesita um pouco + deixa eu abraçar ele tá bem... u.u

Amanda-chan: bom eu fui e q a força esteja com vcs!

Amanda-chan saindo do ar


End file.
